1. Field of the Disclosure
The present disclosure generally relates to an electronic device and, more particularly, to an electronic device that includes one or more functional units (e.g., main body parts).
2. Description of the Related Art
With the development of information and communication industries, electronic devices function as important means for delivering various types of information to users. As the level of integration of electronic devices has been raised, and high-speed, high-capacity wireless communication has been widely used, electronic devices may provide various functions and programs embedded therein to users, or may provide various functions and programs to users while operating in conjunction with networks, such as Internet networks, etc.
Functions implemented by electronic devices or interworking between electronic devices and networks may provide users with easy access to various types of information. For example, multimedia functions are provided to users through images, sounds, etc., so that the multimedia functions may rapidly deliver a large amount of information to the users. In order to rapidly deliver a large amount of information to electronic devices, competition for improving the performance of electronic devices is intense.